


Nightmare Dressed Like A Day Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nightmare Dressed Like A Day Dream

The team is bickering — it’s everyone vs Shiro and Lotor — about something with the blades. Lance isn’t listening. He frankly doesn’t care and doesn’t want to get yelled at by Shiro. It reminds him too much of his father — if you can even call him that. Shiro was the father figure Lance was missing, but that’s not really the case anymore. Shiro yells at Lance now, and instead of fighting back like he would with anyone else, he just locks up. Stares into the eyes and allow them to just control him.

“Lance hasn’t said anything. Lance, what do you think—”

“Pidge, I care the LEAST about his opinion! He’s not even paying attention!”

“Black Paladin, you must care for what all your teammates say. I have made this mistake in the past and it leads to dire consequences. You mustn’t allow that to happen,” Lotor says oh-so-very calmly. “You cannot allow yourself to stoop down that low. Even if you don’t agree with them, you should still let them—”

“Shut up!”

“Well, I care the most about his opinion! He has been my best friend since we were ten,” Hunk says in a low growl. He’s a pretty big dude — even if most of the time he’s a gentle giant —he can be extremely threatening if he needs to. This is one of those times. “He is smarter than all of you give him credit for. He’s not a genius but he’s not an idiot!”

“No, it’s fine Hunk. I don’t know if my idea is any good on what we should do. But, I do think we should try and wait this out, try and get more info. If we just dive in with what we have now, we’re basically going in blind,” the words quickly flow out of his mouth.

“Lance! Do you not know how to stay out of conversations?!”

“Black Paladin!” Lotor and Allura both scowl.

Lance sighs. “No I don’t. I’ll go on the trains deck and practice with my broadsword. Maybe my training as a way too cool down will make you like me more,” he snarls, hands in his pockets as he runs off to his room, putting on his armor.

Then, there’s a knock, a low knock, it’s not angry, so it’s not Shiro. No one else can make a knock that loud — Coran can, but he’d just walk in — so it has to be Hunk.

“Come in, Hunk. What’s up?”

“I should be asking you this.”

“I came to train so I don’t bother him to the point he kicks me off. I know what he says isn’t true, I’m just blowing off some steam.”

Hunk nods. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be in Yellow’s hangar. I like talking to him while I make minor repairs to small things,” Hunk sighs. “Buddy. Please don’t hide this like you did in eighth and ninth grade. I know you felt bad for only being in Pre-AP classes while I had a few classes a level up, and I know you think it’s the same here, but it’s not. If anything, you’re more important here than I am. You keep us sane.”

Lance smiles. “Yeah. I know man. If anything happens I’ll tell you, and if I don’t, feel free to take my skincare stuff,” he sighs.

“Oh! Do you want me to ask Keith or Lotor to help you with you sword?”

“Nah. I got my stance and all that jazz down, I just need to work on accuracy and power. I can do it myself. Don’t worry about it, buddy.” Lance smiles softly.

“Okay. I’ll tell Allura thats where you are because I don’t know if she’ll look for you like she did last time. See you later dude,” Hunk says as he walks out.

Lance grabs his helmet putting it on and making his way to the training room. “Begin training sequence level two,” he mutters as the gladiator drops down. His bayard forms into the sword, he swings and attacks, pulling up his shield.

He holds his stance, and once the gladiator comes behind him, he quickly turns, putting his sword up its staff. He pushes it off, landing a hit on it, but not enough. He keeps going. When he’s a good halfway through the training session, he hears someone speak. “End training sequence.”

He turns to who spoke, it’s no other than Shiro. “Why’d you end my training sequence? I’m level eleven in my rifle, I need to get up there with my sword.”

“You’re only on level two? How pathetic is that?”

“I just got my sword, Shiro. Why are you here? Am I needed somewhere?”

“You aren’t needed here at all.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “You’ve been a jerk to me, you know?”

The face Shiro makes strikes a pain into Lance’s heart, the words he says aren’t exactly helpful either. “Why not? You’re the weakest on the team.”

“Uh, that’s wrong. I’m actually the dumbest. If you’re going to criticize me, at least get it right,” Lance snaps. “In physical strength, I’m stronger than both Pidge and Keith.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Shiro walks closer to Lance. “I’ve been wanting to kick you off the team. Your agility is a joke.”

Lance hold his sword up to Shiro’s neck. “Why don’t you shut your mouth? I know Keith could very well come back and take Red. That’s why he’s here, isn’t it? Why don’t I just decapitate you right now?”

“Do it, how will you explain this?” Shiro’s hand lights up, positioned right at Lance’s neck.

“I may be the dumbest one on the team,” he lowers his sword, “but I can tell you aren’t Shiro,” he cuts off Shiro’s prothetic. Sparks come flying out of it. He can’t attack now. “And I’m still sorry for doing this,” he lunges the sword into Shiro’s stomach, black — yes, BLACK — blood pours out. “Hunk!” Lance screams, he just realized what he had done.

The loud sound footsteps echos through the hall as Pidge comes through the doors.

Before she could yell at him, he drops the sword as it turns to its passive form, hands up. “I was training and he came in here and stopped the simulation! He then started criticizing me, and then he attacked me! His hand lit up and he put in near my neck! So I just, I was just going to threaten him but my body took control and I ended up stabbing him and I just, god, Pidge I’m so sorry,” he backs away. Now he’s not so sure about it not being Shiro, even with all the evidence right in front of him.

“Lance? What— oh my god!”

The Red Paladin falls to the floor crying whispering “I didn’t mean too, I didn’t want too,” the supposed lie falls off his tongue. He’s not so sure that it’s actually a lie and is the truth.

“Shiro,” Keith ran in checking out his brother— friend? — turning him over to look at his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” they turn into the only words Lance can say as he sobs, hands still up.

“He’s gone,” she says sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Lance. You know we’ll—” Allura was saying before Lance cut her off.

“I’m aware.”

~

Lance sits in the prison cell Lotor was kept in. His fingers in one of his jacket’s pockets, fiddling with a necklace chain. His mother had left the cross necklace in his car when he visited her over winter break, he kept it in his jacket to give it back to her the next time he say her.

“Hello?”

“Hunk!” Lance suddenly jumps up, walking closer to the forcefield. He then takes a step back, sitting back down, looking at the ground. “What do ya need?”

The other’s face is dark, almost like he had finished crying and now had a stone cold expression. It was so unlike Hunk to act like this. “Lance.”

“Um, yeah, that’s my name,” Lance stutters.

“Why? Why did you let them put you in here after you killed Kurōn?”

Lance just shakes his head. “Hunk, I attacked someone,” he mutters. He didn’t get why it was so hard for Hunk to understand.

“That’s it! When I attack someone because my anxiety—”

“You don’t attack us! You just push us away, really hard. This isn’t anything about my ADHD Hunk. You know that. I straight up killed him. There’s no correlation there.”

“I’m just worried, Lance. I love you. You’re my best friend. You, Lance, you’re being treated like a prisoner!”

The boy sighs. He looks down at the ground. “It’s fine Hunk, it’s fine. I will be fine. I promise. Please, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, I promise you.”

“Okay. I-I’ll choose to believe that. Just, please don’t let anything happen to you okay?”

“If it’s in my control, yeah,” he sighs and watches the yellow paladin leave the room and he’s once again, all alone.

All by himself he sits, staring at the nothingness of the walls. Wondering why the hell he allowed himself in there and why the hell he didn’t ask Hunk to let him out.

Only time will tell what happens to them in the future. What will happen to Lance in the future.


End file.
